Transfer Tension
by unicorn1111
Summary: Tensions run hot in the Homicide unit while transferring a prisoner from the BPD to NYPD. Number 10 in a series of one shots, follows Harassment.


**Transfer Tension**

It was a relatively quiet morning on the Homicide floor of the Boston Police Department's Division 1 building. With no new homicides this morning everyone was working on existing or cold cases as Maura Isles led Alex Cabot into the Homicide bullpen.

Maura frowned momentarily at seeing Jane's desk empty and neither Jane nor Olivia in sight, instead turning to Detective Frost who greeted her as she approached. Barry Frost smiled at the Doc, he couldn't help himself; it was Maura after all, then smiling even wider at the sight of the equally gorgeous woman with her.

"Morning Doc" Maura smiled in return then spoke as she turned slightly to include Alex.

"Good morning Barry, this is Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot; Miss Cabot has joined us from New York for the transfer of Caleb Hendrickson into their custody".

Maura didn't mention the fact that hosting their friends for the weekend just past had been an entirely pleasurable diversion, including dancing at Merch late into Saturday evening followed by a late sleep in and a lazy Sunday morning sprawled around the couches in Maura's living room just enjoying each other's company.

Quickly remembering his manners Frost stood and held out his hand.

"Hello Miss Cabot, Barry Frost, I'm one of the detectives here in Homicide and I'm also Jane Rizzoli's partner" Alex smiled at the man as they shook hands, he seemed young for his job, then reminded herself that not everyone was as worn down by their job as the detectives at SVU. While Homicide was bad, SVU was usually much worse.

"A pleasure to meet you detective" Alex said. Maura then asked Barry the question that had sparked their conversation.

"We came up looking for Jane and Sergeant Benson from New York, would you have any idea of their current location?" Barry nodded quickly.

"Yeah, I heard Jane tell Korsak they were just getting some paperwork down in lockup signed off so they could have the prisoner handed over to the NYPD" He waved at his desk. "I can give her a call" he said, drawing smiles from both women.

"Please" As he returned to his seat and lifted his phone Maura nodded and was about to say something when a voice came from the doorway behind Alex.

"It must be a special day, the Queen of the Dead's come to spend some time with us ordinary mortals" Maura's jaw snapped shut and her face blanked, something that made Alex's eyes narrow, what on earth was going on…?

From where she was standing she couldn't see the man behind the voice as he spoke again, the sound growing louder as its owner approached, even as Alex turned to take its owner in

"I'm surprised you'd be willing to hang around us normal, straight people given Rizzoli's not here, decided to trade up from the rug-munchers and diesel dykes and slum it a bit with us have you?" The man who'd spoken appeared, well-built with a bald or given his age, more likely shaven, head, wearing a slightly rumpled suit as his eyes took her in with sudden interest, something the change in his voice emphasised all too well.

"Well hello there" Crowe let his eyes drift down over the slim female form standing in front of him, Long, long legs topped by what he guessed was a runner's firm, tight ass, the slim curves nicely packaged in a well-tailored skirt suit rising to a shock of tumbled blonde hair spilling over shoulders. Isles was nice on the eyes, no doubt about it, really weird but nice, this one was equally nice but in a different package. The woman looked his way, crystal blue eyes behind dark rimmed glasses taking him in coolly.

"And you would be…" Alex's raised eyebrow and gently tilted head encouraged Crowe's sense of importance, drawing him in.

"Crowe, Darren Crowe" Alex nodded slowly.

"And are you one of the Detectives here Darren?"

"Yeah, Homicide Detective" He smiled in what he erroneously thought was an attractive manner. "And who might you be pretty lady?"

"My name is Alex, I'm a friend of Doctor Isles here and I have a question for you Detective Crowe" He frowned a little at the slightly chilly tone and the use of his title but smiled anyway.

"Yeah sure, ask away" Her voice chilled further as she spoke.

"Do you normally harass and abuse every woman who crosses your path or only the ones unlikely to file charges against you?" Crowe recoiled from the venom in her voice.

"Say what?" Ignoring his surprise Alex bored in.

"Because I find your comments and attitude both unwelcome and offensive" Alex crossed her arms and her eyes, no longer the sparkling blue Crowe had first seen, instead now cold as ice, raked over him. "In fact I wonder how you manage to keep a job here, especially with the comments you have made about Doctor Isles here" Alex indicated Maura with a slight head tilt as Crowe interrupted.

"I didn't mean nothing…" Alex shook her head even as she continued, idly noting the other detectives in the room subtly backing away from Crowe, none eager to be hit with any fallout. ' _Obviously not the most popular member of the team_ ' she thought as she saw Detective Frost's unhidden smile.

"I doubt that, your words suggest a pattern of behaviour that is ingrained and automatic, indicative of a mindset I find at best juvenile and generally abhorrent" she stated. Crowe went to interrupt but Alex was on a roll. "Given your behaviour, I'm surprised Detective Rizzoli hasn't already dealt with you once and for all, she is a good friend of Doctor Isles after all. I have to admire her restraint; I would have had you fired if I worked here" Crowe meanwhile had managed to work up a head of bluster.

"But you don't lady; just who the hell do you think you are anyway?" Alex smiled coldly.

"Alexandra Cabot, Assistant District Attorney for the City of New York" Her smile widened slightly at his suddenly stricken look, he'd realised he'd stepped in it; finally he came back with a weak riposte.

"So what are you doing here, this isn't your jurisdiction?" Alex shrugged elegantly as she spoke.

"Indeed not normally, but in this case I am here on official business" His eyes narrowed as he attempted to bluster his way out of this mess.

"What official business?"

"That would be the prisoner transfer we've just signed off on" At the sudden interjection of a familiar voice Crowe turned, already internally cringing, to see Rizzoli and another, short-haired, powerfully-built female cop he didn't recognise standing in the doorway. "So why don't you apologise to both of these ladies right now, before I end up getting another three-day suspension for knocking some more of your teeth out" Rizzoli smiled at him, though the smile was icy cold as she took a few steps into the room. "I could use a few days off and let me tell you, it'd be so worth it" The other female cop there smiled, all too similarly to Rizzoli for his taste, as she followed Jane into the bullpen before speaking up, her voice carrying a faint New York accent.

"Who exactly is this sleazebag?" Rizzoli turned to her, her voice taking on a veneer of politeness.

"Oh sorry, Sergeant Benson, meet the oversized anus masquerading as a BPD detective. It goes by the name Detective Crowe, but we normally just refer to it by its nickname, asshole" Crowe's face reddened even as snickers could be heard from the growing audience.

"Fuck you Rizzoli" She smiled mockingly.

"Sorry asshole, you are so not my type, for one thing, I stick to humans" The other woman nodded agreeably then spoke.

"Completely understand that Jane" She ran her eyes over him once and shook her head. "It looks like an asshole, talks like an asshole and behaves like an asshole, I suppose it's what it is" Crowe's features twisted.

"I don't have to take shit from you bitch" In three quick steps the woman was in his face.

"That's Detective Sergeant Bitch to you asshole" She reached out and grabbed a handful of Crowe's shirt and dragged him close, her voice dropping to a cold, calm certainty. "The only reason I haven't knocked your teeth out for your behaviour to ADA Cabot and Doctor Isles is that I want to let Detective Rizzoli here have that pleasure" Her eyes narrowed at him. "What is going to happen is that you will now apologise to Doctor Isles and Assistant District Attorney Cabot, before I file a formal harassment complaint about your attitude" Crowe was obviously feeling suicidal this morning.

"Like anyone here would listen to a NYC bitch like you?" Olivia smiled confidently, something her response explained.

"When it comes via the Chief of the NYPDs office and the New York District Attorney's office you bet people will listen"

"What the hell's going on out here?" At the snarled question everyone turned to see Cavanagh standing in the doorway. Crowe was about to speak when Maura spoke up.

"Detective Crowe was being disrespectful to several visiting law enforcement members, Detective Sergeant Benson here was making her displeasure known to Detective Crowe" Liv gave Crowe a shove back away from her and turned to look at the older officer as Cavanagh looked across to her and spoke.

"Is that what happened?" She nodded and turned to the older cop standing there.

"Not to me, to ADA Cabot and also Doctor Isles" Liv waved at Crowe. "I arrived about halfway through his comments" Cavanagh was obviously unimpressed.

"And what gives you the right to threaten one of my officers?" Liv raised an eyebrow at his question.

"The same right I'd claim if it was back in any of the NYPDs precinct houses. You don't talk about colleagues in a demeaning and degrading manner, let alone insult them to their face" Cavanagh shook his head.

"You're not in New York now Detective" Liv frowned at his words and tone.

"Don't I know it" She muttered then spoke, a little louder. "If that's the sort of behavior being condoned here then I'm sorry for crossing a line but I'm not sorry for defending one of my colleagues" Cavanagh was obviously unimpressed.

"And what the hell is a NYPD cop doing in my precinct anyway?" Jane stepped forward to take some of the heat from Liv.

"Overseeing a prisoner transfer, one of the suspects in the Goldman case alibied out but a background check turned up an outstanding warrant for sexual assault back in New York" Jane indicated their guests. "ADA Cabot and Sergeant Benson here are from the NYPDs 16th Precinct Special Victim's Unit; they've made the trip up to collect Caleb Hendrickson" Jane left out the part about Alex and Liv spending the weekend with them, taking in the sights of Boston and generally having some much needed and well overdue fun, some things Cavanagh really didn't need to know about. The man in question nodded brusquely, looking from one to the other then spoke.

"Then don't keep our visitors any longer than you have to, you have real work to do" He nodded at Liv and Alex then turned and stalked back into his office. Liv looked after him with quizzical expression, her surprise obvious before turning to her fellow detective.

"Jesus Jane, that's your boss?" Jane nodded slowly, keeping her voice down.

"Yeah, real charmer isn't he?"

"I'm sorry Jane, really sorry" Jane looked up and locked gazes with Liv then nodded slowly as she replied.

"Me too" Crowe, with his usual impeccably bad timing took that moment to step back into their conversation.

"You heard the boss, piss off back to New York and let us get back to work" At Crowe's taunt Jane took a half step forward only to be stopped by Liv's hand on her arm.

"Let me Jane" At Jane's quick nod Liv turned back to Crowe. "I have no intention in staying anywhere I'm not wanted" She held her hand out towards Crowe in an obvious invitation to shake hands. "Goodbye detective" Unthinking, Crowe took her hand and gripped it, only to discover that his hand was held in a crushing vice, one that tightened till his bones ground together, even as Liv hid a smile.

"Jesus!" Crowe's sudden muttered exclamation just confirmed what she'd already surmised, Crowe wasn't all that fit, whereas Liv's dedication to the gym and her weights was second only to her dedication to Alex and her job. She leaned in, keeping a friendly smile on her face as she spoke quietly, increasing the pressure on his hand.

"Be an asshole to my friends when I'm around and I'll break every damned bone in your hand, do you understand me" Crowe nodded quickly, feeling bones grinding together as he spoke, pain shot through his voice.

"Fuck, leggo" Liv smiled and released her grip, pleased that all that time with the grip strengtheners had paid off so enjoyably.

"Now then Detective, make yourself useful and get out of my sight before I decide I'm not going to leave you to Detective Rizzoli's mercies and instead decide to break something important right here and now"

"Fuck you" Liv smiled coldly as she replied.

"Sorry asshole, like Jane here, I stick to humans" She leaned in even as Crowe instinctively leaned back, putting some space between himself and the obvious danger. "Now get the hell out of my way before you really piss me off" Crowe went to say something, then saw both Rizzoli and this New York cop both looking at him expectantly, as if they were waiting for an excuse. Deciding that discretion was the better part of honour he made a tactical retreat.

"Whatever, I ain't got time for this shit" With that he turned and walked out of the room as both detectives turned to the blondes, Liv was momentarily quicker.

"You okay Angel?" Alex nodded as Jane spoke to Maura, her voice dropping.

"Is everything okay Maura?" The blonde smiled back at her reassuringly.

"It is now" At Maura's response Alex glanced from her to Jane.

"You have to put up with that sort of harassment?" Jane shrugged as Maura spoke quietly.

"Unfortunately, there is a level of condoning of that behavior by Lieutenant Cavanagh; exactly why I am not certain" Liv and Alex exchanged a look before both of them shook their heads. Alex was the first to speak.

"I'm so sorry; neither of you should have to put up with that sort of behavior" Liv nodded quickly.

"Yeah, that's just unprofessional bull shit" she said, drawing another shrug from Jane as she replied.

"They're only brave because they've got Cavanagh's blessing, most of them kept their mouth shut, or at least did until he got pissy about me and Maura" Maura tipped her head to regard her.

"That would be Maura and I Jane" They shared a fond look before Liv broke in.

"Whatever, you shouldn't have to put up with that" Jane shrugged and replied.

"Yeah but if I kick up too much of a stink about it, Cavanagh's threatened to have me loaned to vice permanently" She shook her head. "I've spent too much time getting here to watch it all go down the drain" Liv and Jane exchanged a look of understanding before Liv spoke up.

"Like I said Jane, I'm sorry" she said as Alex and Maura communicated everything in a glance before Alex spoke.

"If you ever want to file suit for harassment, call me, I don't mind a bit of pro bono work and this looks like a good case" Jane smiled at her as she replied.

"Thanks Alex, I appreciate it but Cavanagh is looking for any excuse to send me back to Vice, If I make a formal complaint he'll have me tossed out of here to 'ensure team cohesion' or some such BS" Alex nodded.

"I understand, I may not like it but I understand" she said as Liv looked to her and then back at Jane.

"Me too" Maura looked around then spoke.

"The situation is intolerable, it cannot continue on its current path, sooner or later something must change" she said, drawing a grimace from Jane who replied, keeping her voice down.

"Yeah, but how?"

There was no answer to that, not now.


End file.
